Pre-LBG Days
Unlike the Origins page, this page will cover more of the gaming origins for each LBG member before the formation. The Adventures of Dalekdude And His Group of People Who Were Almost Double His Age in 2009 Back in the day, Jack bought Left 4 Dead 1 on the Steam Black Friday sale in November of 2009. This was his first PC game ever (not counting Counter-Strike) and he was excited to play it. Upon playing a campaign one day, he encountered two people; Maddyfiren and Ghost (Jack would later meet Stbeecher in this same fashion, but that's a story for another page). These two people played many games and after a few weeks they finally revealed their age; Maddy was 21 and Ghost was 19. Jack was 11.For some reason they kept playing games together for awhile. The Pre-LBG group's favorite map was The Last Stand survival for some odd reason. Left 4 Dead 2 came out and the group unfortunately did not last. After playing a few games, Maddyfiren and Ghost disappeared into the abyss never to be seen again. Jack also dabbled playing games with his cousin for awhile and he still plays games with him to this day occasionally. For awhile, he also played Nazi Zombies with two different groups: He would play with Ryan Gurski and Christian Shimkus, as well as family friends Mark and Drew. Nothing will quite manage to live up to the LBG, now and always. The Chronicles of Beecher And His 90s Nintendo Childhood: Xbox? PlayStation? PC? Fuck that noise. From when he was seven until sophomore year of high school, Beecher had always been a Nintendo gamer. Be it the N64, GameCube, Wii, or portable devices like the GBA or DS, the games Beecher played had always been by Nintendo. As such, his main multiplayer experiences were not online, but with friends on the couch, like the good ol 90s. This mostly consisted of Mario Party, Mario Kart, and Smash Bros. (and this is why his Smash skill is leagues ahead of the rest of the LBG apart from Chewy). There were also occasional VS games of Sonic Adventure 2 Battle and other random kids party games like Shrek 2 and Jurassic Park Danger Zone. But all men eventually must grow up, and Beecher got an Xbox 360, and totally not just because there was a new Banjo game on the platform. It definitely wasn't the main reason he bought a 360. But then on a whim he bought the Orange Box, and after seeing the wonders of Half-Life 2 and its episodes, Portal 1, and vanilla TF2, Beecher quickly transitioned into Steam and PC gaming (having previously owned a Mac until then). After playing unhealthy amounts of L4D2 and TF2 online with random people, he started playing with people like Green Brownies and Kshelton04, and eventually, in a game of Dark Carnival, met some kid Dalekdude who jumped off a rollercoaster, and on that day, the LBG was indirectly born. Not long after, Green Brownies and Shelton disappeared into the void, never to be seen again. The Good ol’ (90's) Days ''' The history of the Gener is one shrouded in mystery and shadow, some say that if you listen hard enough you can still hear the wind whistling tales of the Adiboo. Gener’s Pre LBG days are that of PC and obscure video games. Before the discovery of the Internet games like the point and click Adiboo, Scooby Doo’s Adventures,Toy Stoy and Jurassic Park Operation Genesis were popular. However at the age of 7 a game would fall upon the young Gener, a game that would forever change the way that he sees himself, others around him and the world as a whole. That game, the pinnacle of human art and achievement, was Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. Games like Kotor would dominate the field for the next couple years, all single player of course, for the internet was dark and full of riff raff. There was also the Proto-LBG, the group I would play with in the far off land of real life. It was originally myself, Ryan Gurski, Jordan Gurski and A.J. Tow. We would play games like Kirby Air Ride, Sonic: Battle Adventure 2, Starcraft and later Call of Duty. However as fate would have it Jordan would get himself expelled from his middle school, thus creating a power vacuum that would remain to be filled until the introduction of Christian Shimkus. If you claimed that there was ever a bigger meanie head to walk this earth than he I would sponsor an African in your name, and call you a liar. This child oozed narcissism from every pore of his body, this did not sit well with me and after a slight spat I too left the Proto-LBG. During this the internet was discovered and through it things like Youtube and Steam. After finally needling my parents for years to buy me the gateway drug that is M rated games they finally broke. Buying me my first M rated game, Alien Vs Predator, a game which I played religiously. Even going as far as to join a clan, playing on their server every day and attending their meetings. Being 12 I was not supposed to be in the group, but being the crafty child I was, I used my skills of intrigue and my quick tongue to say that I was not in fact 12, but 14. Truly a glorious ruse. Not ever speaking probably helped with this as well… Later games included Alien Swarm, Call of Duty and finally Left 4 Dead 2...and the rest is history. '''Tales of John, his minecraft clan empire and gam with his Cousin's pretentious Friends: Long ago in the year 4 BBE(before beecher era) John aquired his first gaming PC, an overpriced piece of shit called the alienware m14, immediately after John launched himself into a myriad of (TBC) Category:Miscellaneous